You Were There
by Dreaming-Paradise
Summary: "Mom is. . . Gone," Ruby hesitated, deflating for a moment before regaining her composure, "and Dad wasn't and still isn't around a lot. But you were there! So in a way, you're my mother! I know it sounds weird considering you're my sister and all, but you did raise me and take care of me."


It was Mother's Day.

Ruby was sitting in the grass in front of her mother's memorial stone, reliving the events the month had thrown at her. She had quite a few stories to tell mother, and she knew the woman was seated right beside her listening to her every word. She could feel her presence, as strange as it was. Maybe it was just her hoping her mother was here with her, but she didn't feel alone. She imagined her mother laughing at the stories she told her, explaining some of the things Yang had done, how their father reacted, and even told a few about herself.

"Oh! And yesterday, I tried to make breakfast for Yang since she wasn't feeling good, and I almost set the kitchen on fire! Yang came running downstairs when she heard the smoke alarm going off, I told her I was making food for her and she was all like 'oh well that's sweet of you, Ruby, but the oven is on fire!', then she put it out. Dad came home a few minutes later and had to remodel the kitchen since I killed the oven and part of the wall was scorched."

She'd never forget the panicked look on her sister's face when she'd barged into the kitchen and put out the fire before it spread. They'd hoped the oven had survived the disaster, but the moment Yang brought it up, it had went completely out. Needless to say, Tai wasn't too pleased about having to purchase a new oven and replace the charcoal-like wall. After a moment of laughter, Ruby moved on to the next story. She and Yang had spent the rest of the day outside in the backyard playing while Tai cleaned up. They'd set up their stuffed animals (well, Ruby's stuffed animals) and pretended to be professionally trained huntresses killing Grimm and saving the world.

During the game, Ruby had tripped all over the red cloak she'd received for her birthday and had skinned her knees. Yang had been by her side in a second and had helped her into the house, cleaned up the wounds, and had bandaged them. _"When do you think I'll unlock my aura?" _Ruby had asked, having seen her sister's aura heal her scrapes and bruises.

_"Probably soon if you keep hurting yourself like this." _Yang had replied. She was right, too.

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Ruby's eyes lit up, suddenly cutting off her story. "I unlocked my aura last night! Yang was going to check on me and I had felt something all tingly in my knees, I pulled the bandages off and my knees were healed! She told me that it looked like I'd unlocked my aura! 'About time', she said. Maybe I'll discover my semblance soon, too!" Ruby grinned, briefly explaining that the color was ironically ruby red. She found it funny, but really, what other color would it be?

After a few more stories and a lot of rambling, Ruby had realized that the sun was beginning to set and started home. She used to stay out until midnight, but Grimm were becoming more and more frequent in the area and Yang wanted her home before she became a target. The last time she'd stayed out late, she'd just barely avoided becoming their next victim. Yang was trying to teach her self-defense, but she was more focused on forging her own weapon.

Maybe once she had her scythe built and began her training Yang would relax about her safety; Ruby loved her sister, but Yang was just a tad bit overprotective. She was getting better, though.

_"Oh! That's right! I should get something for Yang!" _Ruby realized. Her sister had played the role of a mother for as long as she could remember, she knew Yang gave up her own childhood just to give her one. Sure, their father was around a lot more often, but it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that Yang had raised Ruby all on her own. With a little help from their uncle, of course, considering the blonde was young, stubborn, and impulsive.

She didn't have any money to buy her sister something very expensive, and there wouldn't be any flowers down the trail heading home, so maybe she could visit town and see if she could buy any cheap flowers on sale. She had a bit of money left over from their uncle, but she'd spent almost all of it on cookies. . .

Heading down the path that took her into town, she pulled out the change from her pockets and began to count. Ruby grumbled a 'crap' under her breath when she realized she was missing two silver pieces. She must've lost them somewhere down the trail. . . _"Girl pockets are the worst!" _

Within five minutes, she'd walked into town and had gone into the first store she laid eyes on. Her father was friends with the owner and she and Yang would often come up here to buy flowers for their mother's memorial site. The shop owner also had the most delicious homemade cookies, so Ruby had become a frequent customer.

"Hey, Ruby!" A thick voice caught her attention and the eleven-year old whirled around to see a tall, lanky man with a short, dog-like tail approaching her with a bag in hand. "I figured you'd stop by today. Here for some cookies for you and your sister? I already have your bag prepared." He handed the bag of cookies to her and Ruby smiled nervously.

Yang wasn't here. These cookies would be gone before she got home, even if was simply a ten minute walk back to their house.

"Actually, Mister-"

"Please, just call me Rufous." The faunus replied with a happy smile and Ruby nodded, explaining that she'd stopped by for some flowers for Yang. She sheepishly informed him that she would probably have the cookies gone before she was even half way home when he asked if the cookies would do. After a moment, the man nodded and lead her outside and into his greenhouse. "Take your pick!" It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for; a vase full of every color rose she could think of. They were perfect!

She'd had just enough money to purchase the roses, the cookies were given to her for free.

"Thank you, Mis- I mean Rufous!" She called, racing out of the store and towards her home. It was getting pretty dark, Yang was probably beginning to worry about her. She wasn't sure if her father would be home or not, she could never tell with him. Slowing down to a quick jog, Ruby reached into the bag and pulled out a freshly cooked chocolate chip cookie.

She grinned. _"Jackpot!" _She thought, devouring the cookie and savoring the taste. She loved it when they were fresh out of the oven; Rufous must've made an extra batch just for her. _"I really should ask for the recipe, if he would give it to me. Maybe Yang could make them for me! Then I could have cookies whenever I want!" _

Probably not, though. Yang insisted that eating sweets constantly would be bad for her teeth. She hadn't had a cavity yet, so surely they couldn't be that bad. Then again, her sister made sure that she ate healthy and would only allow her to have sweets before breakfast/dinner on special occasions such as her birthday.

Reaching into the bag again for another cookie, a pitiful whine escaped her throat when she realized it was empty. There were nothing but crumbs inside the bag! She'd eaten them that fast? _"I want more. . ." _She huffed as she crumbled up the bag and began tossing it back and forth like a ball. She'd been taught not to litter and toss your trash to the side, it was harmful to the environment and the animals. Somebody's beloved pet could think the trash is food, consume it, and then die! She didn't want that blood on her hands.

Ruby glanced up to see her house in the distance and she grinned, breaking into a run and clutching the flowers tightly so that she wouldn't drop and shatter the vase. The front door was open, so she charged straight into the house and shot the empty bag towards the trashcan as if it were a basketball. "Goal!" She cheered, ringing the basket perfectly.

Footsteps came running down the staircase and Ruby set the flowers down just before she was pulled into a bone-crushing bear hug. "You're okay!" Yang cried, her voice laced with worry and fear. "I seen on TV that there were Grimm on the outskirts of town, and I was so worried you had run into them!"

"No Grimm. . . Need air. . ." Ruby managed to cough out, gasping for air when Yang released her.

"What are these for? Are they for Mom?" Yang asked, eyeing the flowers sitting on the table. "They're really pretty, I'm sure she'll love them! We can put them on the stone tomorrow morning, if you want." Ruby shook her head and grinned, grabbing the small vase and presenting it to her older sister.

Yang raised a brow, "They're for you!" Ruby informed her and the older blonde gave her a warm smile. "I know it must be hard for you to take care of me since you're still a child yourself, and you've sacrificed a lot for me! Mom is. . . Gone," Ruby hesitated, deflating for a moment before regaining her composure, "and Dad wasn't and still isn't around a lot. But you were there! So in a way, you're my mother! I know it sounds weird considering you're my sister and all, but you did raise me and take care of me - I mean you still do, but-"

Yang cut her off, "Thank you, Ruby." She chuckled as she took the vase from the rambling redhead, "I would've wanted some sunflowers or something, though. Roses are kind of your thing." Yang grinned when Ruby shot her a displeased look, "I'm kidding, they're from you, my baby sister, so they're perfect."

Ruby was pulled into a gentle, one-armed hug and she smiled, "We can pick up some for Mom tomorrow, I kind of forgot- what are you doing?" Yang had pulled away from the embrace and had begun picking the white roses from the vase, setting them down on the table. "Do you not like the white ones? There was a-" Ruby panicked, thinking maybe she'd upset her sister.

"These are for Mom," Yang smiled, "put them in spare vase and we can take them to her tomorrow." Ruby grinned and raced off to grab a vase. Returning with it, setting the roses inside, and filling it with water, she set it on the counter to take to the memorial site first thing in the morning.

"Hey Ruby?" She glanced at her sister, who offered her a gentle smile, "I didn't sacrifice anything. I love taking care of you, you're my baby sister and I'll always be here when you need me."

The eleven-year old returned the smile, "I know. . . Thank you, Yang."


End file.
